Lives Entwined
by Fire The Canon
Summary: They're all living separate lives, yet somehow, their paths always seem to cross. Because they're family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Harry, I'm almost ready. Just give me two seconds." Ginny slipped on her right shoe then stood in front of the mirror, looking herself up and down. She was dressed in a knee length, red dress that tied up around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and the black heels she'd just put on accentuated the black clutch she held in her hands. She smiled, satisfied, and turned around just as Harry came into their bedroom, grinning.

"You'll want to be careful," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You may just outshine the bride."

Ginny returned his smile, absently fixing up the tie he was wearing for the special occasion. "I'm not sure if that will be possible," she said. "Have you seen her dress?"

"No, you wouldn't let me," Harry reminded her, kissing her again – this time on the lips.

"How's Ron?"

"Terrified," Harry told her. "I just came to take you, and I'll be going back there trying to calm him down. George isn't helping at all. He keeps telling him to be on the lookout for a runaway bride."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tell him to keep his mouth shut. He knows Ron would take something like that to heart. He thought she'd say no when he asked her to marry him, and Hermione had been dropping hints for months before he actually did it."

Harry nodded, smiling down at her. "I wasn't worried when it was our wedding," he said. "I knew it would all work out."

"That is not what I heard," Ginny teased. "Though, I doubt anyone could be as bad as Ron on a wedding day. No one could be as insecure, at least. What does he think? After almost 5 years of being together, he thinks that Hermione's going to just get up and leave him?" She shook her head at the thought. It was such a Ron thing to do. For some reason, it had never sunk in that for some stupid reason Hermione loved him and put up with all of his nonsense. He was lucky to have her and he just needed to accept that she actually wanted to marry him.

"I'm more surprised that she actually managed to convince him to have a Muggle wedding," Harry said. "And that he has gone along with it."

Ginny beamed. "It's going to be so much fun, experiencing a Muggle wedding in one of those churches, don't you think? I think they've got the right idea, and Hermione's really excited that more of her family can come now. We've just got to keep Dad on a leash."

Harry laughed, and kissed her once more. Ron and Hermione had agreed on having an all Muggle style wedding to make Hermione's family feel more comfortable, as well as to go with something different than their own, or Percy and Audrey's. There were some members in Hermione's family that were unaware that magic existed, but she wanted them there. Ron had agreed without much argument – to keep her happy mostly. It was going to be held in a church near where Hermione had grown up, and, naturally, Arthur Weasley had been ecstatic about the idea. He had been filled with questions ever since Ron and Hermione had shared their idea with everyone.

"Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded. "Let's go." Her hand slipped down into Harry's and they left the room together. They would be driving to the church rather than Apparating. After all the effort she had gone to, to getting herself ready, she didn't want to risk anything by Apparating. The church was only a forty-five minute drive from Grimmauld Place – they'd be there in no time.

"You really do look really beautiful, you know," Harry commented as they reached the bottom of the last set of stairs. "I love you."

Ginny smiled up at him, nodding. "I know," she said. "I love you, too."

Harry returned her smile, and then opened the door for her. They had started the day off good so far – she hoped they would be able to keep it that way.

…

"Ginny, there you are! I was starting to worry that you had abandoned your post as maid of honour!" Ginny had barely stepped through the door when Hermione grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room. Hermione's mother and Luna – the other bridesmaid – already there, smiling brightly.

"Of course I wouldn't," Ginny answered cheerfully. "Why would I miss front seat of watching my brother make a fool of himself?"

On any other occasion Hermione would have laughed at that, but not today. Today was serious. She needed everything to go perfectly to plan.

"Anyway, I got dressed there." Ginny held out her arms, giving a twirl. Hermione smiled.

"You look lovely," she said. "And thanks for dressing there. I'm sorry if that sounded rude."

Ginny shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "I completely understand needing to be by yourself on your wedding day. Trust me, I've been there, I've done that." She smiled, then looked Hermione up and down. "You look absolutely stunning."

Hermione beamed. Her mother had helped her do her hair, and made the dress look perfect. It was the one she'd chosen months ago, falling just below her knees, strapless and white. She had fallen in love with it the moment she had seen it.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny then asked. "Harry said Ron is in meltdown mode, no thanks to George." She leaned a bit closer so only Hermione could hear her. "Please don't be late. He won't cope with that."

Hermione nodded, understanding. They'd been engaged for ten months, and almost every single day of that engagement, Ron had asked her if she really did want to get married. All through the planning, the organising and the decorating, he would ask her if it was really what she wanted. He seemed to have it in his head that she had only said yes because she wanted to get married.

Suddenly, a second presence came to stand on her right, and Hermione smiled at her mother.

"Do you two ladies mind if I just borrow my daughter for a few moments?" she asked.

Ginny and Luna shook their heads.

"I'll fix the hairpiece on you," Luna said, holding up a bunch of hand-sewn red and black flowers.

"How are you feeling, dear?" her mother asked her, guiding Hermione to the other side of the room for some privacy.

"Excited," Hermione breathed. "Nervous. Terrified. I'm not really sure. I just don't want Ron to freak out about it."

Her mother smiled, shaking her head. "When he sees you, any doubts he might have had will be gone. He loves you so much. He'll be there, waiting for you."

Hermione nodded. "I know that," she said. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried he's going to think _I_ won't be there. Ginny's already warned me not to be late. I know what he's like. "

"You will both be fine," her mother assured her. "You both love each other, and you both want to get married. You're making the right decision. I've never doubted that for a second."

"He thinks you don't like him, you know," Hermione said. "He thinks you and Dad don't approve."

"Ron is a very nice young man, and he treats you well, and he loves you. What more could I ask for the man who's going to marry my daughter?"

Hermione smiled, then threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you, Mum," she said. "And I'm glad you and Dad could be here today."

She felt her mother's arms weave around her bare back, pulling her close. "We wouldn't miss it, sweetheart. I've never seen you so happy before."

"He makes me happy."

"I know, dear."

"I just hope he'll survive a few more hours."

…

_Five minutes to go_. Where was she? There was no sign that she was waiting out the front. No one had mentioned her arrival. He hadn't seen a sign on Ginny, or Luna. Or anyone.

Her mother had walked through the doors ten minutes ago, but had given nothing away. She'd just smiled at her husband and sat down, whispering to him. That had to be a good sign, right? She seemed happy.

Except maybe that wasn't a good sign for him.

"My God, give me that watch!" George gripped his wrist, wrestling with him for the watch. "Give it to me. Watching it will not make time go any faster."

"Time. I could do with a Time Turner right now," Ron mumbled, willingly handing the watch over. "I'd like to go forward and see what happens."

"If you don't stop sweating you'll see yourself on the floor, dead from dehydration," George responded, pocketing his watch. "Relax. She'll be here. There's still four minutes to go."

Ron swallowed an invisible lump in his throat, shifting from his left foot to his right. He smoothed over the Muggle suit he was wearing and checked to make sure he had his shoes on. He hadn't forgotten anything, had he?

"Got the rings… right here." Harry patted his left pocket before Ron had even opened his mouth to ask that very question. "And Ginny's got Hermione."

"Oh, she's told you that, has she?" Ron grumbled. What was it now? Three minutes?

"If you don't stop thinking so negatively, she'll divorce you before you're even married for not having faith in her," George snapped. "Let's face it, we all thought she was smarter than that, but she's marrying you whether you like it or not."

Ron visibly paled, and Harry leaned closer to his brother-in-law, telling him he wasn't helping. George shrugged.

"Anyway, even if she's a little late… aren't they all late? Future wives? It's the done thing, isn't it? You just need to relax and wait for her." Harry patted his shoulder, but it didn't give Ron any comfort.

There was one minute to go and still no sign of her.

"Should have gone with a bloody normal wedding," he muttered. "She could just Apparate here."

"Look right ahead, you moron." George nudged him hard in the ribs, getting him to face the back of the church.

"I only see my beautiful wife," Harry commented, grinning. "And Luna."

Ron scowled, his stomach suddenly feeling very heavy. His heart pounded against his chest with anticipation. Okay, so his sister was here. And so was Luna. But where was Her –

His heart might as well have just leaped from his chest and onto the floor. She was here! She'd shown up. And right on time, too.

"Wow," Harry commented, and all Ron could do was look on in wonder, nodding silently.

"Wow," he agreed. She couldn't possibly be marrying him. No, there had been a mistake. She was too good for him. She was here for someone else.

"What do you know… she showed. I am absolutely shocked."

Ron ignored his brother, unable to take his eyes off Hermione as she walked toward him, smiling. Ginny and Luna were beaming, and as she reached him, he took her hand, squeezing it tightly. She squeezed back, smiling at him. It was like she didn't want to run away.

"Don't look so terrified," she whispered to him.

"Can I kiss you now?" was Ron's only response.

Hermione smiled, but didn't say anything. Still, she looked very happy (not to mention very beautiful), which he realised was a good thing. He better make the most of that happiness.

The wedding ceremony was short and simple. They hadn't wanted anything extravagant. Just their family and friends in a place that would have been normal for some, and interesting for others.

Ron threw the odd look to his parents in the front row and noticed that his mother had tears in her eyes and a handkerchief pressed to her nose. His dad just seemed engrossed in what was happening and had a huge grin on his face. On one of those occasions he dared look away from Hermione, she physically grabbed his face and turned it back toward her.

"You know, you can kiss me now," she said, and he heard Ginny snort with laughter and George sigh.

"With pleasure." He leaned forward to kiss his brand new wife, but her eagerness drew him closer to her more quickly than he expected, her lips pressed against his, arms around his neck.

Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled at them, but they both ignored it. In that moment, it was just the two of them. They were alone. No one else existed.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, pulling apart for breath.

"Me too," he responded, running a hand down the side of her face and beaming. "I mean… I love _you_, too. Not me."

She laughed and kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "It's good to know that you haven't changed," she said. And her lips met his for the third time.

* * *

_**Nope I did not write this. You did not see me start a new MC - and of all the months, November. You are imagining things. Have no fear, though! I am still very much dedicated to all my other MCs. This little plot bunny was just too much of an opportunity to pass up.**_

_**So, basically, the idea of this fic is... complicated. Each chapter will consist of three separate POVs. They will be mixed, and vary, and will focus on all six (not seven *sadface*) Weasley children 5 years after the war ended. Each pairing (so RonHermione, HarryGinny, BillFleur, GeorgeAngelina, PercyAudrey and Charlie) will be following a separate storyline, yet at times their paths will cross. This is basically an excuse for me to get all my head canon into writing. So, yeah, this will be following canon as much as we know, and the rest will be my head canon. So, characters may disappear for a few chapters, but they'll be back eventually. This takes a lot of planning and thinking to make sure everything is accurate, so please bear with me. I hope, in the long run, it works out. **_

_**I have included a list of next-gen birthdays on my profile which I will be sticking to for this. My HC has Ron and Hermione's wedding anniversary March 14, 2003, so have a look at that to know. I'm not sure how many chapters will be. We will just see where the story takes us. So, I hope you enjoy this, as it is bloody complicated to plan. **_

_**And thanks to Lizy for beta-ing this chapter for me. Much appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The music had been playing for hours now, yet no one showed any sign of going home. Even the elderly – Hermione's parents, as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley – gave no sign that they were becoming tired. When he wasn't on the dance floor, Arthur was spending his time talking to Hermione's Muggle family, asking them questions that were getting him very odd, uncomfortable looks. One had even whispered to their neighbour, wondering the type of family Hermione had chosen to marry into. George had been forced to tell them that he was going straight back to the 'nut house' as soon as the reception was over.

Four people who weren't in the mood to dance sat at one of the decorated tables in the function room Ron and Hermione had chosen to hold their wedding reception. Bill slowly tapped his fingers in time to the music, beaming at his two daughters. Victoire danced with her Uncle Ron, giggling, and eleven-month-old Dominque stood by, watching on in curiosity. His wife beside him was shaking her head, and Percy and Audrey opposite them remained very quiet.

"Hermione better watch out," he laughed, as Victoire pushed Ron's new wife away, saying something to her that he couldn't hear. "She's never been so interested in him."

"Bill, maybe we should stop 'er," Fleur said, slightly worried.

"Why? Ron doesn't seem worried."

Fleur sighed, but didn't say anything more. Bill turned his attention away from his children, and to Percy and Audrey who hadn't spoken much throughout the whole day. Percy was staring at the patterns on the tablecloth while Audrey was watching the dance floor with an absent expression.

"Are you two going to tell me your problem?" he asked. "You're both very mopey." He indicated to where Ron was still dancing with Victoire, and Hermione had taken a much happier Dominique into her arms. "You don't approve?"

Audrey looked at him. "What? Of course we approve!" she said. "They've been together for longer than I've known them. I have nothing to disapprove of."

"Then what is it? Wedding not satisfactory enough?"

"It's beautiful," Audrey assured him, and she nudged Percy hard in the ribs. He looked up.

"Oh yeah, it's lovely."

Bill and Fleur watched them for some time, waiting for them to continue. But they didn't.

"Okay, now I'm slightly worried. Is everything okay?"

Audrey shook her head. "Nothing that needs to be discussed today," she said, looking to Percy. "We just have an appointment tomorrow."

"For?"

There was more silence, Percy's attention returning to the tablecloth. Audrey sighed.

"Fertility appointment," she explained.

"Oh." Bill wasn't sure what else to say.

Audrey shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "It's just… we've been trying for some time and nothing's happened, so we're just going to see if there's a reason for that. It's probably nothing to worry about, but we're just going to see a doctor."

"That's awful!" Fleur whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Audrey shrugged. "It's okay. It's just not a good mood to be celebrating in when we're worrying about tomorrow. Oh, and if you could keep it to yourself, we'd really appreciate it. We don't want anyone worrying until we have a definite answer."

Bill and Fleur nodded. "We won't say anything," Bill assured them.

"Thank you."

"And I'm sure it'll all work out. It takes some people longer than others."

Audrey nodded. "I know."

"Okay, Bill, I am going to get Victoire. I think Ron and 'ermione want to dance." Fleur stood up from the table, and Bill watched on in amusement as his wife tried to wrestle their almost three-year-old from clinging onto Ron.

He looked to his brother and sister-in-law. "See what you're missing out on?" he said.

…

"Finally, I get you to myself." Ron pulled Hermione closer to him, hands placed around her waist. "I don't remember when she started liking me."

"She adores you, Ron. How could she not?"

"She's never spoken to me until tonight."

"Oh don't be silly. Remember all those times we would babysit for Bill and Fleur when she was a baby? She knows you better than any of her other uncles."

Ron grunted, no believing her, but didn't push the matter any further. For a while, they didn't speak. They just danced. A dance that was filled with many smiles, much laughing, and plenty of kisses.

"Oh know you too well, Ron. Something's on your mind again. Do you want to stop dancing?"

Instinctively, Ron only pulled her closer, holding her more tightly than he already was. "That's the last thing I want," he told her, his voice soft.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing… it's kind of stupid now." He made sure to not meet her eye when he said it, and Hermione sighed.

"You'll have to tell me now, you know that right? We're married now."

Ron gave her a crooked grin, and Hermione returned it.

"It's stupid, because it makes no sense. Before… when I was waiting at the church… a small part of me thought you might not just show up. I don't know what it was, but I just thought that…." He paused, swallowing, then, "Well I thought I wouldn't blame you if you didn't show up." He turned away, face burning a deep red.

"Oh, Ron."

"It's silly, I know."

"I don't think it's silly, Ron. Not at all. I'm just curious as to why you would think that, though." They'd stopped dancing now, but everyone was having too much of a good time to notice.

Ron shrugged. "I thought it was too good to be true." He gave another shrug. "I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at him. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Though, I am a little offended. But I don't want to be angry with you today… of all days."

Ron nodded. "And I don't want you angry with me," he replied.

"Let's just pretend it never happened. It doesn't even matter anymore, because we're both here now, anyway." Hermione stretched to reach his lips, kissing him. "But for the record, I've never felt happier in my life than I do right now."

Ron beamed at her words, returning her kiss. "Neither have I," he said. "Never."

…

Charlie Weasley hadn't spoken to many people at his brother's wedding. In fact, when the wedding invitation had been delivered via owl post to his small flat in Romania, he had been rather surprised. He barely knew Hermione at all, and it was hard to say he remained in frequent contact with Ron, either. But apparently they had wanted him at their wedding, and he had obliged.

Everyone else had brought their own wives or husbands, or were otherwise preoccupied, that Charlie had gone forgotten. Ron was dancing with his new wife, and seemed positively bewildered by the fact that he was able to call her that. Bill and Fleur were chasing around their two runaway children, who'd somehow escaped their grasp once again, while Percy and Audrey, and Harry and Ginny, were sitting together at tables, not looking all that pleased to be there. His brother, George, had been in a deep conversation with some woman for a very long time. Evem his parent seemed to be having a good time, not to mention all the Muggles who had been invited.

"You know, it is okay to smile on an occasion like this." Charlie jumped at the sound of his mother's voice from behind him. He'd been watching Harry and Ginny intently that he'd not heard her approach.

"Hi," he said as Molly sat in the empty chair beside him. "How are you?"

"I am wonderful!" Molly exclaimed. "Look how happy your brother looks! Oh, they'll make each other so happy!" Charlie followed his mother's eyes to where she was watching Ron and Hermione, grunting a response.

"It's a shame I can't say the same for my sister."

Molly gave him a curious look, then glanced to where Harry and Ginny were sitting, looking incredibly unhappy to be sitting beside one another. Harry had his hands over a glass of wine, while Ginny had her back slightly turned, facing away from him.

"Oh dear, it looks like they've had some kind of tiff. They'll sort it out, I'm sure." Molly looked back to her son. "Now tell me, Charlie, is there a reason you hardly write anymore?"

"What?"

"I hardly ever receive a letter from you anymore, Charlie. And when I do, they're brief, and there's not much in them."

"That's because I have nothing to say," Charlie told her. "Nothing much happens in my life. You know that."

"Not even enough for a letter?"

Charlie shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint, Mum."

"Not even anything about a lovely lady in your life? A wedding?"

Charlie snorted. "You're just trying to marry us off one by one, aren't you?" he said, refraining himself from laughing out loud. "Only me and George to go."

"Of course not, dear. I was just curious."

"Well, I can safely say that, no, I have not met anyone, _Mother_, nor do I plan to in the near future. My job has always been the most important thing in my life – you know that."

"Of course, but you can have both."

This time, Charlie couldn't refrain himself. He rolled his eyes at her. "But I don't want both." He waved a hand in the vicinity of his sister, and her husband. "They look so happy, don't they? Just so delighted to be married."

"It's just a disagreement, Charlie, I'm sure. Generally, they are very happy. And look how happy Ron and Hermione are. And Bill and Fleur with their children."

"Mum!" Charlie groaned. "Please stop."

"I just want you to be happy."

"And I am. I'm happy with my life. I don't need a wife to prove that. Now, please, will you go and hassle one of your other children about this. George, maybe. He's getting pretty cosy with that woman over there. She a Muggle?"

"That is Angelina Johnson," Molly informed him. "A dear friend of his."

From where Charlie was sitting, it looked like more than a friendship, but he also knew George had drunk more than his own bodyweight in the Muggle beer, so maybe that had something to do with it.

"It was nice talking, Mum. See you tomorrow."

Looking slightly hurt, Molly got up from her chair and decided to join Arthur once more. She threw a few concerned glances Charlie's way, but he ignored them. He would apologise to her in the morning. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the remainder of the wedding.

* * *

_**Thanks to Lizy for beating this for me. I hope you liked this chapter, too. **_


End file.
